The Secrets Behind
by Cheetahstar
Summary: Some secrets are hidden to protect the ones we care for. Some others are hidden for the convenience of their keepers. But some of them are hidden because of fear. This secrets could turn out to be the most dangerous ones. Goldeyes never imagined what could happen when they were revealed...
1. The Council

**Declaimer: If I owned Warriors, I would have a lot of money. But I don't, so I don't own Warriors.**

**Takes pace during Bluestar's Prophecy.**

**..321...**

The silver of the moonlight washed the silent forest, luring anyone in the cercany to watch the lone moon in the nightsky, no stars near the magnificence of it's glow. The melody of a waterfall invaded the silent clearing, creating a soft lullaby for the ears of any being that walked in the night.

A lone star appeared in the dark sky, it's glow a strong blue.

The silver outline of the form was the only thing that indicated that the silvery forest had a night visitor. The form halted in front of the river and dedicated it's time to wash it's paw. The reflection on the water was that of a sandy colored she-cat, her deep blue eyes concentrated in her paw, but obviously her mind had wandered off to a reclused side of her mind.

The star was joined by a second one, this time, glowing golden.

A black and brown tom sat a few mouse-lenghts away from the she-cat, golden eyes looking nervously at his surroundings as if expecting a badger to jump from a thorn bush. The tom looked at the she-cat and opened his jaws to ask a question, but the quick tail of the sandy cat hurried to stop his words.

"We wait Rowanstar, we wait", the she-cat said between licks. Rowanstar huffed and grapped his tail around his paws.

Two stars, one green and one gray-white, met the other stars in the sky.

A brown, long haired she-cat with green eyes and a white tom stood near the previous two cats, eyes slightly narrowing at the sandy she-cat.

"Must we wait all the night here until our whiskers freeze and our skin turns white?" The brown she-cat sneered, her tail lashing, "I'm not the one to wait for cats who got lost in their way here!"

Rowanstar snorted but said nothing.

The sandy she-cat stopped her licking. Steady but slowly, she stood up and turned to face the impatient she-cat, the moonlight revealing a set of scars on her muzzle and flanks. "We wait", she repeated, her tone harder than before.

The green eyed she-cat glared at her, her lips lifting to reveal her broken teeth.

The white tom by her side stiffed, "Leafstorm... Now is not the time"

Leafstorm ignored the comment and unsheated her claws, "I don't follow the orders of a mouse-brained cat who is too blind to see the truth! Traitor! I _should_ have killed you all those moons ago!"

The white tom cringed at the words, his gaze quickly traveling to the blue eyed she-cat, "Sandfall, don't listen to her please! We aren't supossed to fight-"

"I can defend myself Deersole!" Sandfall snarled to the white tom.

Deersole lowered his head, ears flat against his skull.

Sandfall turned to Leafstorm, "I _was_ blind, I don't deny it. I was blind and I payed the prize", she moved her head to one side to allow the moonlight to reveal a large scar across her neck, "But I won't allow anyone, _specially you Leafstorm_, to tell me that I was a traitor for my actions! I did what I needed to do!"

"Simple words won't change what happened!", Leafstorm yowled as she leaped to attack Sandfall.

Strong jaws grabbed Leafstorm's scruff in mid-air and held her high above the ground. Her cat companions seemed unaffected by the presence of the newcomer. Leafstorm glanced at the sky to find that three new stars had appeared, adding amber, red and brown to the colors in the sky.

"Put her down, we must start now" a gray tom murmured to the bigger animal while a ginger she-cat sat near Deersole, whispering calming words to the trembling tom.

Leafstorm hit the ground with a hiss as the bigger animal laid in the shadow of a tree, amber eyes looking at the meeting cats.

The gray tom nodded to his companions and sighed, "We all know why we are here for, lets us keep this meeting in peace"

"Clawmark, that won't be possible when you invited..._her_", Leafstorm gowled, her green eyes narrowing at the gray cat.

Approving murmurs left some of the cat's mouths. Rowanstar nodded, "Why did you brang her here? We al know her story and we all know of the Shifter"

"We may not approve her presence-" the ginger she-cat began.

"We take her presence as a treath, Stoneflame! ...or should I say Bloodflame?" Rowanstar snarled. Stoneflame's red eyes went wide.

"Shut your beak cat, or I bite off tongue!" The amber eyed animal snarled, razor white fangs glowing in the dark, "Problems near, must plan moves or die with the rest"

"Thank you. Rowanstar, I understand your view of Sandfall but she can provide us with usefull information", Clawmark stomped his paw in the ground, breaking some grass blades.

Sandfall only sighed, her silence making the others unconfortable.

"We must seek and alternative...", Deersole whispered. Leafstorm perked her ears, "Repeat it, I didn't hear it"

Deersole avoided the gazes of his companions, "I was t-thinking that we could just look for other ways... I-I mean, we know that the decision taken in the last meeting was rather harsh and dangerous..."

Rowanstar narrowed his eyes, "What do you want us to do?!"

* * *

"Moonsong! Moonsong!"

The wails of a kit echoed through the forest. The leaves glinted with the last sunrays, the grass painted in yellows. Near a river's shore, a black ball of fur moved frantically in search of a familiar face. The tiny kit, of no more than a few moons, sneezed as unknown smells invaded her nose.

"Where am I? Where is mom?! Moonsong, Moonsong!" Golden eyes scanned the shore, panic filling the kit's heart as the sun continued to disappear in the horizon.

* * *

Bluefur walked silently to the nursery, having decided to pay a visit to Whitekit. Her blue eyes followed her clanmates' movements as they retired to their dens until Sunrise. Still, an small group of cats remainded near the entrance, in wich she could recognize Adderfang and Trushpelt.

The she-cat paused a second as she heard Speckletail snort. Looking back, she met a pair of amber eyes observing her.

Bluefur huffed and turned her head to look away from the medicine cat apprentice, "_Featherwhisker must understand someday that I'm not a kit anymore, I don't need him following me all day"_

She silently entered the nursery to find an amusing scene.

Robingwing laid on her nest, soft snores echoing though the den as the brown she-cat enjoyed a a good earned sleep. A few mouse-lenghts away, Whitekit and Tigerkit played with a tiny moss ball, their squels waking up Rosetail.

"Bluefur! Why aren't you sleeping? It's late already", Rosatail whispered, "Talking about late... Tigerkit, Whitekit! You two better go to sleep already!"

Tigerkit snorted and curled beside Leopardfoot, muthering about she-cats interrupting his entertainment.

"Bluefur!", Whitekit whispered when nearing his aunt, "I thought I woudn't see you until tomorrow!"

Bluefur purred in amusement, "I decided to come and say good night. Besides, why wouldn't I come here tonight?"

Whitekit's ears perked up, his amber eyes fixed on Bluefur, "Because this is no ordinary night"

The she-cat stood dumbfounded by the question, "What do you mean?"

But Whitekit had already walked to Robingwing's nest and curled up against Frostkit.

"Don't take him seriously Bluefur, kits tend to say things like that when they are sleepy", Rosetail assured her as she curled her tail around her.

"I just... I will go to sleep now", Bluefur murmured as she exited the nursery, a new pair of snores echoing through the den.

"Why aren't you sleeping?", an all too familiar voice asked. Turning her head, Bluefur saw Sunstar padding to her, his whiskers twitching.

"I wanted to see Whitekit and besides, I couldn't find sleep tonight"

Sunstar glared at her, "I don't want you to stay awake all night, we don't want you falling sleep on your paws tomorrow"

Bluefur shook her head, "No, I will return to my den after a little bit"

Sunstar nodded, "Then I take my leave. I have a border patrol to our limit with RiverClan to check if they stayed on their side of the territory"

As Sunstar walked to the entrance, Bluefur glanced at the nightsky, the silver moonlight illuminating the Camp. The she-cat frowned. Seven stars of StarClan shone differently than the others, as if giving a warning.

Bluefur shook her head to clear her mind. No, it was only her perception. Maybe if she went for a stroll...

* * *

The night breeze carissed the she-cat's pelt as she went deeper into ThunderClan's territory, her pawsteps soft against the silvery grass. Bluefur sniffed, the forest scent invading her mind, making her smile at the familiar smell.

Suddendly, the breeze stopped.

Bluefur halted, her instincts telling her that she was not alone. Perking her ears, she waited for any sound that told her where was her follower.

The steps of a mouse running to it's den.

He buzz of some insect investigating the feline.

The flow of water far ahead from her.

...and the retreating pawsteps of some unknown being.

Bluefur broke into a run, chasing the pawsteps through the forest. She woudn't, no, she _couldn't_ let an stranger roam free in her territory. Openeing her jaws, she let her scent glands analize the stranger's scent, but ended groaning when she coudn't recognize the scent.

She suddendly turned around as the pawsteps headed to another direction through the trees, their sound fading away.

As Bluefur passed a thick bush, she was expecteing to meet a loner not what laid near the river.

The tiny ball of fur squeaked, it's head hidden inder it's paws as it tried to warm up. Bluefur sniffed. The kit was a she-kit.

Bluefur neared the black kit, frowning at the strange golden markings at the kits back, "Now is not the time to question the patterns on a cat's pelt!", she scolded herself, licking the kit to see if it was still concious. The little she-kit opened her golden eyes, focusing for a moment on Bluefur before closing them again. Bluefur grabbed the kit by the scruff and dashed to Camp, thinking of a way to explain Featherwhisker why a kit was alone in the forest.

What she failed to see was the black and brown tail banishing in the shadow of a tree.

**_...321..._**

**_And this is the edited version of the first chapter! The second chapter will be soon updated, just wait a while._**

**_-Cheetahstar_**


	2. Questions

The blue eyed she-cat dashed through the quiet forest, leaves tangling onto her pelt through her improvised path. From her jaws dangled a black kit, her little tail swinging with the bigger cat's movements. A curious owlet turned to watch the running mammal from it's nest. Then, deciding that it wasn't important, the bird returned to wait for it's parents to return from hunting.

Bluefur slowed her pace to a trot when she neared the Camp's entrance, being as quiet as possible to avoid waking up her clanmates.

"Bluefur? What are you doing awake?", a pair of amber eyes shone from inside the Medicine Cat's den. Slowly, Featherwhisker walked to Bluefur, his eyes focused on the small kit.

Bluefur's voice came muffled but a faint "I found her" could still be heard. Featherwhisker glanced at the kit, an unknown emotion on his eyes. He flicked his tail and motioned Bluefur to follow him inside his den.

**_Xxx_**

"Goldkit, do you know were is your mother?", the blue eyed she-cat asked. Goldkit shook her head, she really didin't knew were Moonsong was at the moment. She had awoken to see the faces of two cats, who later introduced themselves as Bluefur and Goosefeather of ThunderClan. What that meant, Goldkit didn't know.

The silvery tom turned to Bluefur, "This kit's smell is something I never smelled before. Strange things are happening, ended...", Goosefeather turned his attention to the den's entrance. Bluefur rolled her eyes, "Was your mother from a Clan?"

Goldkit tilted her head to the left, "What is a Clan?"

Featherwhisker sighed, "So your mother must be a Loner or a Rogue. You don't smell like Kittypet thought". Goldkit yawned widely, her tail curling over her paws.

"A Loner or a Rogue with a Warrior name? Perhaps this Moonsong lived in a Clan or her parents did", Goosefeather mewed. Bluefur wrapped her tail around her paws, "But then she might-"

"What is going on here?", Sunstar entered the Medicine Den, his eyes fixed in Goldkit.

"Sunstar! I found the kit near the river", Sunstar's gaze hardened, "And were is her mother?"

Goosefeather twitched his whiskers, "We don't know, her mother might not be a Clan cat". Sunstar pondered for a moment, his eyes narrowed, "It's late already, we will discuss this in the morning. Bluefur, take the kit to the Nursery and ask if the Queens can take care of her until sunrise"

Bluefur nodded and picked Goldkit by the scruff. The black kit gasped in irritation, "I can walk!". Bluefur ignored her and walked past Sunstar, heading to the Nursery. Goldkit glanced behind one last time and sneezed. Bluefur shot her a concerned look and placed her on the ground. "Here we are, the Nursery. Now lets us remain in silence for there are cats sleeping in here". Goldkit nodded and followed the blue eyed she-cat inside the den. The golden eyed she-cat blinked a few times to adjust her eyes to the darkness, shaking her head in order to ignore the several different smells that invaded her nostrils. Bluefur neared a dusky brown she-cat in a moss nest. Goldkit placed her paws over the nest's border and saw three kits, maybe her age, asleep against the cat's belly. Bluefur whispered something to the she-cats ear and she slowly opened her eyes.

"Hum? Who is there?", the brown she-cat blinked her amber eyes a couple of times before she focused on Bluefur, "Oh! It's you Bluefur!"

The gray she-cat nodded and, pointing at Goldkit with her tail, she whispered, "Could you please take care of Goldkit? I found her abandoned by the river"

The amber eyed she-cat's gaze softened, "Who lets a kit by her own when it's freezing? Who lets a kit abandoned in general?"

"I don't know Robingwing but Sunstar is yet to take a decision. Could you please take care of her until sunrise?"

Robingwing nodded and turned her attention to Goldkit, "Come nearer little one, meet Frostkit, Brindlekit and Whitekit". Goldkit eyes the three kits and looked up to Robingwing again. The brown she-cat purred, "It' late Goldkit, come to sleep". Goldkit climbed the nest and curled up against Robingwing's paw. Bluefur's whiskers twitched, "Thanks Robingwing. I will see you in the morning Goldkit". The black kit placed her head on top of her paws and closed her golden eyes, falling asleep at the moment.

**_Xxx_**

The black and brown tom made his way through a bushy forest, thorns and twigs clinging to his pelt. Rowanstar climbed a death and gray branch and paused. He searched for the sound of following pawsteps. When he heard none, he jumped from the branch and landed in the middle of a giant thorn bush. The tom growled and squished inside a tunnel, his whiskers touching the tunnel's walls. He continued walking in darkness for a few heartbeats, often tripping over death roots and rocks. When he reached the end of the tunnel, he cursed as he hit his head with a stone he failed to see.

Rowanstar observed the chamber he had reached. It extended as far as his eyes could see, with various rocks of different sizes with flat points. The roof was covered by a thin layer of green and brown moss and in the north side of the chamber, an underground lake could be seen. Rowanstar focused his attention on a cat sitting on top of a rock near the lake. The cat perked it's ears and looked at Rowanstar, brown eyes shining. The cat made a gesture with the head to indicate Rowanstar to near the lake. The golden eyed tom neared the cat and climbed one of the flat pointed rocks, hissing when his claws slipped in the thin layer of moss that grew on it. Rowanstar chose another rock and climbed it. The other cat, a pale gray tom, locked his gaze on the water.

Rowanstar huffed at Clawmark, his golden eyes narrowing. Clawmark's ears twitched, "I suppose you were successful?"

"I wish I wasn't", Rowanstar snarled to the gray tom. Clawmark sighed and faced Rowanstar, "If it wasn't necessary I wouldn't have approved the decision"

"What will we do when they find out? Will we just stand back and let them handle the situation themselves?", Rowanstar lashed his tail angrily, "What we are doing is dangerous and you know it! We are messing with events that are too big for us to handle!"

"And then who will do it, Rowanstar? There are lives in danger! We must stop him before something happens! We are doing the correct thing", Clawmark mewed. Rowanstar closed his eyes, "And what will we do when he finds out? What will we do when he finds them? Will we hide like cowards, like the last time? No Clawmark, we are just risking more lives in order to safe ours"

Clawmark refused to met Rowanstar's eyes. Instead, he signaled to the water. Rowanstar's eyes widened and his jaws opened slightly. The water surface was covered in silvery glints that moved as they had mind of their own. One of the glints turned golden and disappeared.

Clawmark turned to Rowanstar, "We must go now, our time is short". He leaped majestically from the rock and landed on another one with a soft thud. Clawmark glanced at Rowanstar and twitched his tail. The golden eyed tom growled again, "I won't go"

Clawmark sighed, "Then wait here for my return". The gray tom leaped from the rock and disappeared through a hidden tunnel behind a moss covered wall. Rowanstar narrowed his eyes and turned his attention to the water once more.

One of the glints in the water divided in two.

Rowanstar's head titled in confusion, "That isn't supposed to happen..." The tom snarled as the one of the divided parts shone amber and disappeared. Rowanstar took a step back, the fur along his spine bristling. "I must find Stoneflame". The tom leaped from the rock and ran through the tunnel he came from, praying that the ginger she-cat wouldn't be hiding somewhere far away.


	3. Dreams Of The Ancient

Soft grass caressed Goldkit's paws as she walked through a bushy forest. The black kit was extremely confused, just a moments ago she had fallen asleep against Robingwing and now she was lost in an strange forest, letting her paws take her to wherever she was heading to. Goldkit followed the trees until she reached a large clearing, an small rock sprouting from the center of it. The kit stumbled to the rock and paused as she heard whispers. Ears perked, she climbed the rock and widened her eyes. In the trees around her, silver forms appeared and disappeared, some of them moving from one place to another. The black kit felt her blood run cold as a bush moved, revealing a big ginger tom. His strength could be seen in the muscles under his thick pelt. The tom's sparkling amber eyes locked on her as he padded closer. Goldkit's ears flattened against her skull, fear emanating from her in waves.

"That isn't the way to approach a kit"

Goldkit turned her attention to an small brown she-cat that approached the ginger tom, her yellow eyes were full of anger. The she-cat snorted and looked at Goldkit, her gaze softening. "You don't have to fear us, we won't hurt you Goldkit"

The black kit's fur bristled, "H-How do you know my name?" The brown she-cat's tail twitched. The tom snorted, "That is a great way to make her calm down, right Wind?"

Wind narrowed her eyes, "You weren't helping either Thunder!" The tom lashed his tail angrily.

A black she-cat appeared from the bushes and ran between the two bristling cats, "Enough you two! You are scaring the kit!"

Thunder and Wind narrowed their eyes and huffed. The black she-cat sighed, "That happens always..." She then laid on the ground and glanced at Goldkit, "My name is Shadow, what is yours?"

The black kit scanned Shadow in order to find aggression. When she found none, she relaxed a bit, "I'm Goldkit". Shadow's green eyes brightened, "Those two are Wind and Thunder. I'm sorry if they scared you"

Goldkit perked her ears when she heard more pawsteps. From the tree line, a gray tom with green eyes and another one with blue eyes approached the group.

"Those are River and Sky, though they arrived late", Shadow said with a mocking tone. River hissed, "At least we arrived"

Sky ignored the comment and looked at Goldkit, "Do you know who we are?" The kit shook her head slowly. Thunder grinned, "No need to fear us kit! As for who we are, you heard already of ThunderClan right? There are other three Clans named RiverClan, ShadowClan and WindClan (in the past there was SkyClan, let me tell you). We are the functors and first leaders of the Clans"

Goldkit perked her ears, "But I thought the cat named Sunstar was leader of ThunderClan"

Thunder laughed and answered, "He is"  
"But then how-"

"You must know", River interrupted, "that the Clans were created long ago. The newest generations of cats now rule them, but we once did"

Sky nodded, "In simpler words, we are spirits"

Goldkit's ear twitched, "But then how am I talking to you?" Shadow licked her chest fur and looked up, "We are in a place your clanmates call StarClan. You, little kit, are dreaming"

"Then this isn't real?"

Wind sighed, "This is as real as you can breath. We summoned you in your dreams, when you wake up you will be back in the Nursery of ThunderClan"

"Why did you called me here?", Goldkit stood up, tail twitching in curiosity. Thunder glanced at Shadow, who shook her head. Sky opened his jaws to speak when everything started fading in front of Goldkit.

**_Xxx_**

"Hey, wake up!"

Goldkit opened her eyes and light invaded them. She blinked a couple of times until she adjusted them to the light. She was still in the moss nest, as Wind had told her. Robingwing was still asleep, with Brindlekit and Frostkit snoring by her side. _"Wait... Weren't there three kits?"_

Something hard poked her flank and she hissed in surprise. A yellow eyed kit poked her again in the flank and smiled, "Good! You are awake!" Goldkit stood up and tilted her head to one side, "Who are you?"

The tom grinned, "I'm Whitekit, who are you?" The yellow eyes kit twitched his tail.

"I'm Goldkit, nice to meet you"

"Huh, so you are the abandoned kit?", a dark brown tabby tom asked, nearing the two kits. Goldkit's ears flattened against her head and she hissed. Whitekit turned to the other kit, "Don't be mean Tigerkit, lets us show her around"

Tigerkit muttered something, "Of course, lets us show her ThunderClan". The tabby padded outside, his ears twitching in irritation. Whitekit took a step forward, "You must forgive Tigerkit, he acts like that sometimes. Come! I will show you around"

Goldkit followed Whitekit outside the Nursery.

**_Xxx_**

Stoneflame's red eyes looked distant as she gazed at the lake. By her side, Rowanstar waited patiently. The she-cat flicked her tail and turned her gaze to Rowanstar, "Are you sure of what you saw?"

"Yes", Rowanstar leaped off the rock and landed near the lake, "I'm sure"

The ginger she-cat climbed off the stone and sighed, "This can't be good. It's always a bad thing..."

"What shall we do?", Rowanstar twitched his whiskers, "We can't just say that nothing happened"

Stoneflame glanced behind, "We can't deny what you saw, but we can't do anything right now without endangering them even more"

Rowanstar's claws rasped the ground, "You are saying we do nothing!? How can you say that?! You of all cats must understand that we can't just and wait for everything to stop!"

Stoneflame flinched, her red eyes narrowing, "I know Rowanstar but what you are asking me to do is too risky. We alone can't even imagine on-"

"Rowanstar, I believe the council already took a decision in that problem", Leafstorm's voice rang through the chamber. The brown she-cat lashed her tail angrily as she neared the two cats, her green eyes glinting. Behind her, the white pelted Deersole trembled visibly, "I-I tried to stop her b-but..."

Stoneflame growled, "It isn't your fault Deersole. Leafstorm! You aren't supposed to be here!"

The brown she-cat grinned, "Of course not but the rumors of Rowanstar looking nervous for something were too interesting not to investigate them", she neared the lake, "So it was true..."

Rowanstar hissed, "Go away Leafstorm!"

The she-cat halted, "But dearest Rowanstar, I have all the rights to be here. I was part of the council and I was the one who thought of the plan first"

"A plan I never will accept!", Rowanstar snarled, his fur bristling. Leafstorm blinked slowly, "You are too angry with the one who found another one of them"

Rowanstar and Stoneflame's eyes went wide. Deersole perked his ears, "Another one? W-Where? How?"

Leafstorm smiled, "Lets us say that I use to take strolls, not like some fur-balls here. I know a bunch of interesting places and I hear a bunch of interesting news. Recently, I heard a Kittypet talking with another one. I would have ignored them if they hadn't described one of them. Imagine my surprise at those news!"

Stoneflame narrowed her eyes, "Are you sure the information is reliable?"

Leafstorm nodded, "Very sure"

Rowanstar muttered something within the lines of "annoying gossiper" and flicked his tail, "Then lets us go to find it"


	4. Exploring

Various ThunderClan cats were already awake and active when the kits exited the Nursery. Goldkit smiled slightly as she followed Whitekit. Suddenly, she collided with something gray and fluffy.

"Watch were you are going!", hissed a big grey tom, his amber eyes narrowed dangerously. His jaws were opened threateningly, all of his yellow eyes displayed to the kit.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..."

"I didn't mean to!", Thristleclaw imitate shrilly, "Watch were you are going kit! Or I will make sure that you never become warrior!"

"In off Thristleclaw!", growled Sunstar appearing from his den, "She is only a kit!"

"Yes Sunstar, as you wish" ,replied Thistleclaw coldly as he padded out of the camp. Sunstar sighed and glanced at Goldkit, "He is in a bad mood lately. Just don't mess with him"

"Goldkit, where were you?", asked Whitekit appearing from a fallen tree in the camp."The Elders will tell us stories!"

"I'm coming", replied Goldkit as she padded to the fallen tree. Once there, she saw a jutting branch, where she moved through a maze of twigs until she reached an open space. A pale orange tom with yellow eyes and a tortoiseshell she-cat with pale green eyes were sited in front of Whitekit and a brown tom was sleeping in the back of the tree. Tigerkit was nowhere to be seen.

"There you are Goldkit!",said Whitekit happily, "Come now! Weedwhisker and Larksong are going to tell us a story about Snowfur and Bluefur"

Goldkit made her way to Whitekit's side, the Elders gaze following her movements. Finally, Larksong broke the silence, "Who is your mother?"

"Moonsong", Goldkit replied. Larksong looked at Weedwhisker, "That is a Warrior I never heard about"

Weedwhisker's eyes went wide, "You are the kit that Bluefur found!" Goldkit nodded, sitting besides Whitekit. Said kit shuffled impatiently, Are you going to tell us the story?"

"Oh, right", said Larksong, "Well, when your mother Snowfur and her sister Bluefur, when they were Snowkit and Bluekit, they loved to explore. On one of those explorations, they ended in the Medicine cat's den. Of course their mother, Moonflower, didn't knew it in that moment or she would have had a panic attack. They had the idea of proving the herbs (you should never prove the herbs, only if Goosefeather or Featherwhisker tell you to) They started a contest of proving herbs, ending in Snowkit dared to eat poppy seeds, which she did. Poppy seeds make you fall asleep, fortunately they won't make you sick or worse. Eventually, Moonflower found them and she had a fight with Goosefeather. Snowkit ended having a good sleep and Bluekit having to stay in the Nursery for the rest of the day."

"I miss my mom", whispered Whitekit, his yellow eyes distant. Goldkit approached Whitekit and pressed her fur against him in a conforming manner.

"I know Whitekit, but she still looks at you from StarClan", Weedwhsiker said while laying on his moss nest.

"StarClan! I can ask them!", Goldkit looked at Weedwhisker, "What is StarClan?"

"You don't know? Well StarClan are the spirits of our warrior ancestors. They look after the four Clans and talk to the Medicine Cats", Weedwhisker explained.

"Where is Tigerkit?", Whitekit asked while looking around, "I thought he was here with us"

Weedwhisker sniffed, "I can't smell him". Larksong rolled her eyes, "Of course not! Tigerkit never entered this den, he is probably in the Sandy Hollow with an apprentice"

Whitekit twitched his whiskers, "Right, he is always there. Come on Goldkit, lets continue exploring!"

Goldkit turned to the Elders, "Thank you for the story!" And she followed Whitekit out of the den. Whitekit headed to another den when a yowl was heard.

"Let all the cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting!", Sunstar's voice rang across the camp. Slowly, the ThunderClan cats emerged from the dens. Thristleclaw padded to a dark brown tabby tom and nodded to him in greeting. Robingwing, Bluefur and Rosetail sat together and the two kits approached them. Robingwing's kits, Frostkit and Brindlekit sat beside their mother. Robingwing took notice of Whitekit and Goldkit, "Where have you been all day?"

"We were at the Elder's den!", purred Whitekit. Goldkit nodded, "We heard stories from them!" Bluefur silenced them with a flick of her tail, "Hush now, Sunstar is going to speak". Goldkit and Whitekit sat beside Bluefur. On top of the Highrock, Sunstar looked at his Clan, "Cats of ThunderClan! The past moonhigh a kit was found by the river in our territory. I have pondered this and my decision is taken. The kit will stay and be risen in ThunderClan"

Murmurs started in the crowd and various glances were directed to Goldkit. The golden stripped kit looked away. Sunstar flicked his tail, signaling them to remain quiet, "I would also announce that it is time to welcome a new apprentice", his eyes stopped on Tigerkit, that was with his mother Leopardfoot. She immediately started licking his son, who growled in protest.

"Tigerkit is six moons old and is more than ready to begin his training. From this day, until he earns his warrior name he shall be known as Tigerpaw."

Tigerpaw's eyes gleamed with excitement, his tail twitching in anticipation.

Sunstar smiled at the new apprentice, "His mentor will be Thristleclaw"

_"Thristleclaw? That is the one I crashed with earlier!"_, Goldkit thought while looking at the new apprentice touching noses with his mentor, _"Is it my imagination, or I just saw deception on Thristleclaw's eyes?"_ Goldkit twisted her neck so she could heard Rosetail murmuring to Bluefur, "Now he will be even more convinced that he will be made deputy!"

"I'm glad that Thistleclaw was made Tigerpaw's mentor", Whitekit to Bluefur, his eyes gleaming, "That means that I can still be your apprentice"

"Meeting dismissed", Sunstar yowled as he leaped off the Highrock. Whitekit guided Goldkit to were Tigerpaw sat. He turned his gaze to them as they neared.

"Congratulations Tigerpaw!" Whitekit said. Goldkit smiled, "Yes, congratulations!"

"Thank you", Tigerpaw said simply as he followed his mentor out of the camp. Whitekit turned to Goldkit, "I can't wait to become warrior!"

"Warrior? What is that?", asked Goldkit, her head tilting to one side. Whitekit gasped, "Don't you know? It is the best thing in the world! You hunt for the Clan, you defend it from enemies and you learn fighting moves! " Whitekit suddenly went into a crouch, his tail held above the ground.

"What are you doin-hey!", Goldkit yowled as Whitekit leaped on her, pinning her to the ground. "That is not fair!", she yowled underneath Whitekit. Goldkit used the strength in her hindquarters and pushed Whitekit off her. The young tom yowled in surprise from her sudden strength and landed on his back. Whitekit quickly stood up and charged at Goldkit. She say an opportunity and jumped out of the way, letting Whitekit crash with the floor in the same spot where she was just seconds ago. Then she leaped on him, immobilizing Whitekit. The white tom growled and rolled on his back, making Goldkit lose her balance and fall to the ground. Whitekit gave his now tangled fur a few licks and then turned to Goldkit, "Is this your first time practice fighting?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I have practiced with Tigerkit in the Nursery, he always asked the warriors to teach him moves. I'm surprised that you could keep up with me"

"Then she has good reflexes", Bluefur said as she approached the kits. Goldkit smiled weakly at Bluefur before discovering that her pelt was also as tangled as Whitekit's. The white tom purred, "Lets go to the Apprentices Den! We might-"

"Oh no, you won't!", Robingwing said, her tail lashing, "I have been looking for you after the Clan meeting! What have you done to get so dirty?"

Whitekit shuffled uncomfortable, "We were practice fighting". Robingwing narrowed her eyes, "Be careful with that! Goldkit is smaller than you, she might get crushed. Now lets return to the den, I must wash you".

Bluefur eyed Robingwing with amusement, "Go before she bites you"

Whitekit and Goldkit exchanged a glance before hurrying to the den.

By the shadow of the Camp's entrance, a tom followed Goldkit with his gaze, amber eyes shining. When she disappeared inside the Nursery, her sighed and exited the camp. The tom kept walking until he reached the river, his silvery pelt reflected on the water.

"Goosefeather was right", Featherwhisker murmured, his mind traveling for a heartbeat to his mentor that was more likely to be near Sunningrocks, "And also Moonsong and Silversky", he added in a saddened tone, "It's coming nearer"


	5. Into Featherwhisker's mind

A/N:** Chapter 5 is finished. I hope it gets interesting. This is basically a flashback chapter. Seriously, it has a long flashback*cough**cough* not only one*cough***

**Meet Declaimer, she is my dog. Come Declaimer, talk, talk and I give you a cookie!**

**Declaimer: Cheetahstar doesn't own Warriors, Erin Hunter does. However, she does own Goldkit, Moonsong and Silversky.**

**That's a good dog! Take your cookie**

**Declaimer: Cheetahstar doesn't own cookie brands.**

**Okey, okey. I will rethink why did I named you Declaimer.**

**321**

_Flashback_

Two moons before Goldkit was found

"Featherwhisker! I have a thorn in my paw!"

_"Oh my Starclan, why does she always catches thorns?!"_- Featherwhisker thought annoyed. Ultimatly, Speckletail was visiting him daily because of thorns.-"_Seriously, why can't she just let me in peace?!"_

Sightning, he padded to the back of the den. The herbs were always in the back of the den for an unknown reason to him.-_"Poppy seeds, horsetail... No, here not. Maybe here... Yes! Marigold"_. Grabbing the herb, he padded to the entrance. The pale tabby she-cat was already waiting for him. She was limping in one of her front paws and she looked angry.

"What took you so long? I have been limping all the way here and I expected that you rushed a little more to help me!"

Ignoring the she-cat's comment, Featherwhisker examined her paw. She had a pretty big thorn incrusted in the middle of her paw. He put the marigold in the ground and looked at Speckletail.-"What were you doing? Jumping on a thorn bush? This thorn is pretty big!"

"Of course not!"- she snorted indignantly.-"I was hunting a mouse. The wicked creature smelled me coming and went running away. Of course I gave it chase but the tiny thing was inteligent. It put a thorn in the way and I was running too fast to stop!"- Speckletail flicked her tail angrily. Featherwhisker could tell that that was the worst lie he had heard in all his live.-"Wicked mice? Speckletail you better stop hunting or next time you could be pushed from a cliff by an squirrel!"- He said sarcastically.-"Now, hold still"

Featherwhisker took the thorn in his teeth and pulled it out of Speckletail's paw. She hissed in pain as the thorn went out. Featherwhisker grabbed the marigold and started to chew it. Then he spit it and applied it on her paw.-"Now, unless that you want that to inffect, I recomend you to rest it. Don't apply preassure on your paw."

Speckletail just nodded and headed to the fresh-kill pile. Featherwhisker padded to his den and before entering he turned around and yowled to the she-cat that gave him so much troubles.-"Speckletail! Remember to watch out for wicked prey! They love revenge!". And with that, he rushed inside, hearing the disgusted yowl of the she-cat.

Once inside, he noticed that his mentor, Goosefeather, haven't even returned yet.-"_He is probably at Sunningrocks, it is comfortable to be there at this time of the day"_- he silvery tom thought, not worring too much. He decided that the day would be calm enough to take a nap.-"Unless Speckletail catches another thorn"- he murmured sleeply as he laid on his moss nest and slowly closed his eyes.

Some time later...

**Someones's POV**

The moon shone bright at the night sky. The trees stood silently in the dark, covering the sleeping birds. The wind softly touched the grass, making it sound like it was singing. Not even the little insects made a sound. A single figure padded slowly throught the grass, hushing it's song. The moonlight shone trought the tall trees revealing a feline body. Pale blue eyes shone throught the forest ground. The soft pawsteps of the feline couldn't be heard nor it's slow breath. A single location flashed trought the feline's mind.-_"The lake"_- it thought. Slowly, the feline made it's way to the body of water.

**Featherwhisker's POV**

Featherwhisker stirred after his nap. He had slept a long time and now he was returning slowly to his senses. He inspectioned the den with sleepy eyes.-_"It's cold, I think it's moonhigh already. I can hear distant snoring so yep, it's moonhigh. The den is just too peacefull at this time of the night...wait, peacefull? I can't hear snoring! Were is Goosefeather!"_. The silvery tom turned around to discover that his mentor's nest was empty. By the smell on the nest, he could say that Goosefeather hadn't returned since the sunrise. Panicking, Featherwhisker dashed out of the den. Were could his mentor be? He ran throught the camp, carefull of not waking up the whole cats, he passed the warriors den to see Bluefur curled in a ball and Adderfang murmuring in his sleep.-"No, I don't want to live with the squirrels"- and with that he put a paw over his head and continue snoring. Featherwhisker passed the Warrior's den, certainly no warrior will help him that night. He rushed to the entrance, going into the forest.-"He can't be so far"- he tought. Opening his mouth, he let the nocturnal smells invade his nose strills but still, he couldn't smell his mentor. He dashed to Sunningrocks, almost getting stuck in a thorn bush. When he arrived, he could sence the faint smell of his mentor, but the track wasn't good enough to follow."He could be anywere!"- he yowled to himself while laying in the grass, defeated. A faint sound caught his atenttion. The silvery tom scanned the area for the sound origin. Again, there it was. He dashed into the woods again, only to find a fallen twig."I'm getting paranoic"- he murmured while pushing the twig away. Underneath the twig, he saw something amazing. A fresh pawprint was perfectly conserved in the soft grass. Then another, and another and many more. Featherwhisker saw a little bit of fur on a bush. Speckled gray fur hung for a moment in the bush before been blown away by the wind."Thanks Starclan!"-he thought before following the pawprints. He tried to smell gis mentor, but all he could smell was grass. The silvery tom followed the tack exited. The wind murmured in his ears. Suddendly, he stopped. He knew were the pawprints went."The lake"- he thought. Silently, he approached. He could hear murmurs from far ahead. Featherwhisker hid under a bush and looked at the lake. What he observed made him gasp. There was Goosefeather, his mentor, standing near the shore. His gray fur shone in the moonlight. In front of him, there was a silver-grey tom with pale blue eyes, broad shoulders and a long tail. He had a V shaped scar in both ears and skyblue stripes in his chest. Both toms were murmuring. Featherwhisker streched his ears to hear better.

"You know what to do Goosefeather, you need to tell him"- the staranbe tom said with a neutral voice.

"I know, I know, but I fear for what is coming"

"Everyone fears, Goosefether. Not only your Clan or the other Forest Clans but my Clan also fears. We fear we can't control the situation but the prophecy must be recived"-the strange tom said and then, in a voice full of sadness, he added.-"And the price must be paid"

"I understand"

"Goodbye Goosefeather. May we meet again"- the silver tom said.

"I fear that it may be closer than I think. Goodbye Silversky, it was a pleasure to meet you"

For Featherwhisker's shock, the tom named Silversky dissappeared in the thin air. He just stayed there, frozen. Then, the feeling that he may have heard something he wasn't meant to rose in his chest. The silvery tom started to retread when he heard Goosefeather calling him.-"Did your mother told you that spying is bad, Featherwhisker?"- his mentor sneered.

Gulping, he padded to his mentor, head hels low and tail dropping.-"I was looking for you, I never thought that you were...chatting" he murmured.

"That wasn't just chatting!"- Goosefeather screached, making Featherwhisker flinch.-"I have recived important news"

"News? Good or bad news?"- Featherwhisker dared to ask.

"It depends on..."- Goosefeather started to say when suddenly, his whiskers standed. The fur along his spine standed and his ears stretched. Then Goosefeather talked. But with a voice that wasn't his _"The daughter of the light stars shall appear to the living. The ones who shine in the sky must pay the price. She who commands light shall find the hidden and the spirits will crash. The sun shall fall and the blue shall rise, that is your sign to reveal the prophecy"__  
_

Featherwhisker stared at his mentor shocked. What did he meant? Of course that as medicine cat he was suposed to decifry prophecies but he had never heard something like that. Goosefeather just shook his head and looked at his apprentice "Well, are we going to return or do you want to sleep here?"

_End of flashback_

Featherwhisker looked at his reflection in the lake. His amber eyes reflecting his worrines. He looked at his left, remembering that a night ago, a kit was there, waiting to be rescued and a mother left with a broken hearth.

_Flashback_

Featherwhisker was eating a mouse. He saw Speckletail snort, probably remembering the wicked mouse."_Such a peacefull days"_- he thought bitting what was left of his fresh kill. It was moonrise already and the cats were preparing for a good night sleep. Featherwhisker saw Bluefur gazing at the nursery._"What a sadness that Snowfur died. I wish I could have helped her"_

Lately, he had been watching Bluefur, since he thought that she was the cat of the prophecy. He once heard Goosefeather say to Bluefur."_You are fire and you will blaze trought the forest. But beware: Even the most powerfull flames can be destroyed by water"_

He knew that she was the "blue" so he had been following her. Bluefur even saw him once so since then, he was even more carefull when stalking her. He saw Sunstar exit with his patrol and Featherwhisker decided that he will walk. He exited the entrance and froze. The forest was deathly quiet, like that time two moons ago. He rushed to the lake with an strange feeling. He stopped frozen again by the river. A beautifull, dark gray she-cat was standing near the shore. Her long fur shone in the pale moonlight. She had spotted fur all along her spine and the silver circles glinted as if they had live. Sadness was reflected in her silver eyes as she gazed at a tiny bunddle of fur in her paws. Suddendly, she became aware that she wasn't alone. She gazed at Featherwhisker who slowly padded to her.

"Who are you strange she-cat?"

"My name is Moonsong, Featherwhisker"- she replied to the silvery tom.-"And yes, I know your name"

Featherwhisker could hear the inmense sadness on the she-cat's voice. He had an strange feeling about the she-cat."What is it that troubles you?"

"My kit, I need to leave my kit!- she screached in agony, losing her peace."The price must be paid, I know! But why my kit?!"

Featherwhisker saw the tiny kit. She was all black but she had golden stripes on her flank, back and tail, her ear tips were golden and so was the tip of her tail. The kit was shaking.

"I can't leave her alone! She just have four moons! Why my kit, why my kit!?"- she screached to the stars.

"I know the prophecy Moonsong, the daughter of the light stars needs to be found. I promise you that I will watch her"- Featherwhisker said to the devastated mother. She looked at him and nodded saddly. Together, they went to a safe distance. The kit started mewling hard and then went uncconcious. In that moment, Bluefur went to the shore, saw the kit, grabbed her and rushed to the camp. Moonsong sobbed.

"Goodbye Featherwhisker, take care of Goldkit"-the she-cat said as she vanished.

Featherwhisker glanced at the sky before dashing to the clan. He needed to get there before Bluefur. Blood roared in his ears as he entered the camp entrance and rushed in his den. Still catching his breath, he started to lick flat the fur in his chest. Then he quickly exited the den just to be almost tackled by Bluefur. He acted surprise."Bluefur, what are you doing awa- is that a kit?!"

"I found her by the lake, she was shaking and I couldn't just let her there"- Bluefur explained.

"Very well, come to my den"

_End of flashback_

Featherwhisker sighted. He gazed at the stars and murmured."Don't worry,Moonsong, I will take care of Goldkit as well as Bluefur. She loves little Goldkit as she loves Whitekit. She will grow with an adoptive mother and brother. She won't be alone in the dark future that she is destinated to live in"


	6. New apprentices and a watcher

**_Hi my readers! Finally, after the dammed writers block, I managed to post the chapter. Hope you like it! Oh, there's a Gollum's tribute here, I just couldn't resist it!_**

**_-Cheetahstar_**

**...123...**

"Whitekit, Goldkit, you both have reached the age of six moons. Whitekit, from this day on, until you earn your warrior name, you will be known as Whitepaw."

The Clan's anticipation could be sensed as Sunstar proclaimed Whitepaw's mentor. _"It's really probable that Bluefur is chosen to be his mentor. I wonder who will be mine..."_- Goldkit wondered in the apprentice ceremony. She was so exited to finally become apprentice since Whitekit had told her all those warrior stories. She wanted to protect her Clan against everything that endangered them.

"Patchpelt" Sunstar finally decided. A gasp could be heard across the camp. Whitekit padded to his mentor and touched noses with him."_Patchpelt? But Bluefur..."_

"Goldkit, from this day on, until you earn your warrior name, you will be known as Goldpaw."

_"I got a new name! I'm so exited! No! Calm yourself Goldpaw." _she scowled herself.

"Your mentor shall be...

_"Please, not Adderfang"_

"...Bluefur" Sunstar proclaimed to the Clan._"What?!" _Goldpaw was taken back. She padded to a surprised Bluefur. She touched noses with her new mentor.

"Whitepaw, Goldpaw, Whitepaw, Goldpaw!" The Clan cheered the new apprentices. Goldkit could see Brindlekit and Frostkit's jelous faces behind Rosetail. "They will made apprentices soon. Wait a minute, I'm an apprentice and that means... No! Please, not sharing den with Tigerpaw again!"

"Congratulations Goldpaw" Featherwhisker approached her. His amber eyes showed an unknown emotion. "You will make an excellent warrior"

"Thank you" she answered simply. Turning her attention to her "brother" she discovered him being prised by Thristleclaw. He looked disappointed but quickly hid the emotion. Goldpaw padded to the white tom."We are finally apprentices Whitepaw!"

"Now we can hunt and, and battle and..." He trailed off, talking about everyting that they could do now.

"Come now Goldpaw, I will show you the territory" Bluefur said to the young she-cat. "Whitepaw will be coming with Patchpelt"

The new apprentices raced to the entrance, waiting for their mentors. They both padded to them, purring in amusement. The small group then padded forward and into the forest.

Whitepaw and Goldpaw were amazed by what they saw. Millions of trees spreaded in all directions, making the landscape shine green. Scents flowed in all directions, showing signs of the forest inhabitans.

"Would you please follow us?" Bluefur meowed to the young cats.

After a short walk in the forest, Whitepaw almost tangled with a root, the group ended in a sand covered place."This is the Sandy Hollow,"Bluefur explained "here you will practice battle moves, but not right now Goldpaw"

Next, they went near strange smelling rocks. "What do you smell Goldpaw?" Her mentor asked. She concentrated on the smells ahead. Prey was near as well as some leaves, but an strong sting emanated from the place. An smell that made Goldpaw's pelt prickle in fear."I smell danger" she finally answered.

"That's right Goldpaw, danger. This is Snakerocks, the home of adders. You better make sure that you never get near the rocks."

Patchpelt suddendly went into a crouch, his tail above the ground. He's eyes were fixed in some unknown thing. With a great leap, he landed on a hidden mouse and ended it's life. Turning to the apprentices he said "Always thank StarClan for the prey. They die so the Clan can be feed". Said this, he buried the prey to find it later. By the end of the day, the young apprentices already knew Tallpines, Sunningrocks, The Great Sycamore and The Owl Tree and they all were heading to ThunderClan. Whitepaw was telling Goldpaw about what kittypets were when suddendly, a tabby cat appeared. His amber eyes shining with malice. "There you are new apprentices, just in time" Tigerpaw declared.

"Just in time for what?" Whitepaw narrowed his eyes. He evidently sensed the distrust that his "sister" showed for Tigerpaw."_And who can blame her? He is really a disgusting cat"_

_Flashback_

_Whitekit padded happily to the apprentices den. He went there to greet Tigerpaw. His old nursery friend was now too bussy to pass by and play with him so he decided to visit him. He made a great mistake._

_Evoiding the warriors that would surely send him back to the nursery, Whitekit approached the apprentices den. He halted when he heard a voice from inside._

_"... white furred cats can't... I would much like too..." Tigerpaw's voice reached Whitekit's ears. He wondered what was his friend talking about so ne silently entered the den. The tabby tom was curled in a ball, not really asleep but just relaxing. Whitekit was surprised that Tigerpaw talked to himself. What he heard horrified him._

_"That Snowfur. Bah! Even if she was my mentor's mate she was soft. Soft like the kittypet lover of her sister. And white furred, oh my! That white furred cats should be exiled from the Clan. They give our position to the enemy and the prey can see them easily. Snowfur was weak and she deserved to die. Now Whitekit... He shows strenght, yes. But still. He inherited his mother's softness and will never understand what Thristleclaw says about true warriors. He is weak in mind and he will die one day like his loner friend of Goldkit. That unwanted kit, why did she came here? She is just another mouth to feed..."_

_Whitekit never heard the rest of it. Tears forming in his eyes, he ran to the nursery, not looking at his clanmates that looked at him surprised. He entered the nursery again to be meet by Robingwing, who was worried for him and with Frostkit and Brindlekit who just limited themselves to watch. He ignored them and seeked confort in his adoptive sister Goldkit._

_End of Flashback_

Whitepaw hissed at the tabby apprentice._"How could he insult my mother, my sister and me?! He is just fox-dung"_

"You are in time for bringing your own moss insisde. You must build your nests in the outer parts, the inner ones are for the older apprentices" Tigerpaw padded inside, a dark grin on his face. Together, the two cats collected moss with the help of Rosetail, that happened to be close by. They made their nests near the inner part of the den, ignoring Tigerpaw's orders and went to get some fresh kill.

The moon was already high in the sky when the young tom and she-cat were yawning in their nests.

"We made it Goldpaw, our first day as apprentices. In some more moons we shall be warriors! Goldpaw? Are you awake?"

_"I'm happy for you Whitepaw, you really wanted this day to come"_ Goldpaw thought half sleep.

"You must have fallen sleep Goldpaw. Well good night, sister" he finally closed his eyes and went to sleep.

_"Sister... Thank you brother, good night"_

Goldkit was unaware of a pare of amber eyes looking at her, madness emanating from them. "Soon, soon you shall become warrior and your quest will begin young Daughter of the Stars!" An unknown voice sneered,"You shall shine bright young star, oh yes! Brighter than all the sky! But you can not fool us! No one can! You are weak, pretty young kitty is weak! She will never summond the hidden ones! _**But she can! That's why we need to summond the dark! She is powerfull! She have the blessing of the stars!**_...Shut up! Nobody asked you! The star shall be crushed by blood stained paws. Oh yes! She shall cry for the ones she will loose. She will be watched! She always is! _**But not by us! You fool. She is watched from the sky, the place we fear. She is watched by many, by fierce cats of starry eyes. We can't fight them now! Being so few**_... I never talked to you! _**Fool, I can't go away! You must listen fox-brained cat!**_... Maybe later bloody cat"

The unknown figure dashed to the forest laughing. It came into a halt at the river. "Yes, yes. The star shall try to fool us. She, together with the sharp cat, the leopard and the tiger. _**That's why we must destroy her, she can't meet them!**_... We will not kill cat! She sees old leaders in dream. They would start the alarm! **_Then lets wait until she is alone, alone and with fear. Then we leap on her and her light shall go away!_**... Oh, how we, the blood stained paws shall joy at the moment of ripping her throat open! No one scapes from the keen eyes of Owlsight!" The cat's eyes started to change color. Their amberish tone was replaced by bright green, then by skyblue and finally with one coal black and the other one icy blue. Then, they returned amber. With a last laugh, the stranger cat seemed to melt in the shadows leaving no trail behind.

**_...123..._**

**_Did you liked it? Did you liked it? Did you liked it? Did you liked it? Did you liked it? Did you liked it?..._**

**_Read and Review please!_**


	7. Gryffin and family reunion

_**Wuuuuu, two chapters at once. Hope you like it.**_

_**-Cheetahstar**_

_**...123...**_

Goldpaw padded silently throught the forest. She needed to bring prey to the Clan. Newleaf was slowly covering the forest in greens again. Goldpaw was encharged with the task of bringing as much prey as she could by her mentor. So she was there, hunting near the Twolegs Place were mice were easy to find lately. She made her way near the fence, being carefull of not been seen by twolegs. She paused, having detected mouse smell. She went into a crouch, waiting for when to pounce. An snap broke her concentration. She wirled around, just to meet empty forest. The mouse had runned away, scared of the sudden sound. Goldpaw looked around but she couldn't manage to find the sound's owner. She shoke her head "_It must be nothing, just... Stay with the mission"_

Goldpaw leaped at the blackbird, killing it instantly. It was already sun high and it was her first kill. _"I must continue and gather more prey! Bluefur will be disappointed_" she quickly buried the blackbird and continued hunting. She was unaware of a shape following her.

Goldpaw sniffed around, deseperate to find fresh kill to get it to the Clan. Her scrawny blackbird couldn't even feed an apprentice like her. _"Lets look near the Owl Tree, the last time Whitepaw caught an sparrow was near that tree."_

Goldpaw was right. When she arrived, a fat mouse was eating near the tree. She went into a crouch, waiting for the mouse to lower it's head. Her tail twitched with anticipation. When the animal finally lowered it's head, the she-cat prepared to pounce. A flash of sandy-brown rushed to the mouse, killing it before Goldpaw could blink. Before her stood a sandy-brown tom, his skyblue eyes shone with wonder. Goldpaw snarled at the intruder. "Who are you and what are you doing in ThunderClan's territory?"

"ThunderClan, eh? Hah, this forest is so confortable" the tom ignored Goldpaw.

"I warn you stranger, I will rip your fur off if you don't leave"

Goldpaw watched the tom confused_. "What is he trying to say? Ugh, forget that! He is an intrudre and he even dared to hunt!"_

"Well Gryffin, it was lovely your visit. Now go" she hissed, claws unsheated.

"Oh but I just wanged to explore a bit..."

"That is it!" Goldpaw leaped at the tom, expecting to crash with him. She was surprised to land on the grass, no sign of the intruder.

"There is no need to fight young she-cat" Goldpaw wirled around to find herself face to face with Gryffin. "H-how did you got there?!"

"Humm? What? Oh right, I just... Walked out of the way"

Goldpaw swung her paw, trying to hit the tom but he just jumped backwards. Hissing in frustration, Goldpaw rushed to Gryffin's location, just to trip over an obstacle she never saw. She fell flat on her face. Dazed by the hit, she turned around to find her obstacle. Gryffin's fluffy tail was still on her way, twitching with amusement. "You are a really funny cat young she-cat"

"I'm funny?" She hissed in anger. Goldpaw darted forward, trying to claw at the tom before he could run away. This time, she manages to sink her claws on his hind leg. Gryffin screeched in pain as sharp, pointy teeth bit his tail. He wirled around, just to find that Goldpaw wasn't there any more. A sharp pain on his back gave away her position. She had managed to claw at the tom's flank and now the wounds were bleeding hard.

"Stop it Goldpaw! You are hurting me!" Gryffin screeched. Goldpaw froze _"I have NEVER told this tom my name!"_

Using the heartbeats that Goldpaw reminded shocked, Gryffin managed to shook her off. There was a thud and Goldpaw fell to the ground. "How... do you...know...my name?!" She managed to say in gasps.

"I heard one of your clanmates call you like that. Uh, keep that mouse. I'm not really hungry. Bye bye" Gryffin dashed to the woods, his fluffy tail disappearing behind a bush. Goldpaw followed him, her now bleeding flank slowing her movements. After some heartbeats she stopped. She couldn't see him anymore. _"How odd, he doesn't have an smell"_

When Goldpaw returned to the camp with her two preys, she was welcomed by a furious looking Bluefur "Where were you?! It's past sundawn!" That was when she saw the wounds. One of Goldpaw's sides was totally red instead of the jet black fur. "What happened to you? Who did this?!'

Goldpaw placed the blackbird on the ground and was ready to speak when Goosefeather saw her. "This apprentice is not in a reallly good state. She may speak after we threat the injury" He pushed Goldpaw to his den and went to the always pitch black back of the den. When he returned, he had some herbs and cobwebs oh his jaws. In the exact moment that Goosefeather aplied the first herbs, Bluefur entered the medicine den, followed by Sunstar and a rather worried looking Whitepaw. "Now Goldpaw", Sunstar demanded, "tell us what happened"

After telling the whole story of meeting Gryffin, Sunstar perked his ears in surprise "You say that this cat knew your name?"

"Yes Sunstar, he called me by it"

"And he didn't have any smell?"

"No Sunstar, he fled and I couldn't track him"

"This is really worring. A tom that messes with apprentices, that's what we need now" He gazed at the entrance for a bit and then turned to the cats. "I shall guide a patrol to look for him. Were was the last time you saw him?"

"Near the Owl Tree"

"Good. Now rest here and do not talk about this with anyone. I don't need my Clan to worry. Come Bluefur"

"You fought a loner!", Whitepaw said after Sunstar and Bluefur were gone, "I'm so jelous! I would have scratched that tom's face!" He send a blow to an inaginary foe.

"Hey! Let my patient rest a bit. Tomorrow you can play with her" Goosefeather hissed.

"Okey, good night Goldpaw" Whitepaw dashed out of the den, looking somewhat scared.

"Sleep well Whitepaw" she said yawning, "thank you Goosefeather"

But she never heard the reply, she was already asleep.

_A misty clearing streatched in front of Goldpaw. The already familiar starry cats observed her from the bushes. She felt oddly protected there._

_A gray furred tom emerged fron the woods. Blue eyes shining and tail held straight. Sky halted in front of Goldpaw and whispered to her "The light star shall find the hidden"_

_"What does he means?" Goldpaw thought. Suddendly, from the same bushes, a black furred she-cat appeared. Shadow stood beside Sky "The changer shall appear to the light and sharp, leopard and tiger shall unite"_

_From the trees on her left, Thunder and River appeared, both fixed on her. The stood beside Shadow. Then River said "Blood shall be spilled and cries will emerge"_

_Wind appeared from the bushes at her right and stood beside Sky. Then Thunder said "The son of the darkness shall appear as ally or foe"_

_Wind lashed her tail and said "The spirits united shall help the four and the forgotten fifth"_

_Then, from were Wind had appeared, two cats emerged. Two cats Goldpaw never thought of finding again. A silvery gray tom with pale blue eyes and a dark gray she-cat with silver eyes stood with the group of leaders. Silversky was the first to talk "The hawk that have keen eyes and the shadow of the enemy's sole may unite with the spirits"_

_Then Moonsong approached Goldpaw and touched her ear with her nose "Young light that was, is and will be needed. Don't be afraid, for you have the blessing of the stars"_

_Then all the starry group talked as one "Daughter of the Light Stars, seek the hidden, give hope and stay strong against the changer, for the events that will happen can not be prevented!"_

**_...123..._**

**_And there it is!_**

**_R&R!_**


	8. To have eyes made of gold

**_Hi there! This chapter took only a day! And now I'm tired so zzzzzz..._**

**_...123..._**

Three sunrises passed since the prophecy was told to Goldpaw. A Gathering had been held after she found Gryffin but, to Goldpaw's anoyance, she wasn't permited to go. Apparently, the wounds caused by the tom were even more serious than anyone imagined. Her flank was so terribly wounded that Featherwhisker had asked Goldpaw several times how it was posible for her to have walked all the way to the Clan without having died of lose of blood.

Several moons have passed since the Gathering. Brindlekit and Frostkit were now Brindlepaw and Frostpaw. Their mentors, Stormtail and Speckletail, were now praising their apprentices for their quick learning. RiverClan was becoming even more agressive against ThunderClan, having attacked Thrushpelt without reason. Of course, Sunfall couldn't even think of taking revange on RiverClan, remembering the last attack to their camp.

Now, Goldpaw was laying down in the shadow at the back of the camp, Whitepaw relaxing by her side.

"Do you think Sunstar will attack RiverClan?" Whitepaw asked, yawning. He was sent hunting by Patchpelt the day before, spending all his day out in the forest. Goldpaw couldn't blame him for lack of sleep, as she herself suffered from the same thing. "_Why can't Tigerpaw sleep in other den? His snores can be heard all the way to the Highstones!"_

"I don't think so. RiverClan would be especting us to attack them because of their taunts and our attack would be very risky"

"But still, RiverClan has no right to attack our clanmates"

"In that, you are right. But we can not march to war with RiverClan"

"I would very much like to kill those flea-brained-" Whitepaw couldn't even end his speech, for a paw was now blocking his jaws. Goldpaw hissed angrily at her brother. "Whitepaw, have you been listening to Thristleclaw again?" she whispered, hoping that the easily angered warrior wouldn't hear her.

"Huh, maybe…"

"Whitepaw! I have told you that he is mad! I know he is your father, but he is a bloodthirsty cat, he is always talking about the superiority of ThunderClan and how we need to confront the other Clans!" she hissed to the white tom. For a heartbeat, Goldpaw believed that she had ended her friendship with Whitepaw for sure. After what seemed an eternity, remorse flashed on Whitepaw's eyes. "I'm really sorry Goldpaw. I-I should have heard you. You are right, he is bloodthirsty and I should never have heard what he says about "perfect warriors". It's just…I feel so alone now that mom is gone" he whispered the last part and Goldpaw was sure he would start crying. Whitepaw always evoided talking about Snowfur

"Whitepaw, that's not true. What about Bluefur? She is your aunt after all and she really cares for you. She even seems your mother sometimes. What about the Clan? A Clan is like a family, we protect all of our memebers as if they were kin and we support everyone and everyone support us. What about me, Whitepaw? I'm your sister and I know and understand you. I know more about you than any cat of this Clan."

Whitepaw refused to look at her, gazing instead at the ground that suddendly was very interesting. Goldpaw licked her lips and continued "See? You are not as alone as you think. It's just perspective."

Whitepaw looked at her. For a moment, gold and yellow meet, each one trying to read the other's thoughts. Then Goldpaw looked away, a sudden sound claimed her atention. Padding side by side, Patchpelt and Bluefur approached the young cats, both of them showing grins on their faces. "Today is the day, young apprentices"

"Day of what?" Whitepaw asked confused. Goldpaw scanned the clearing. By the camp's entrance, Thristleclaw showed the exactly same grin but this time, he was sharing news with Tigerpaw, who's eyes shined with anticipation.

"Today your trainig concludes. Your assesment was declared to be today" Bluefur purred.

"You mean…" Goldpaw trailed off.

"We are becoming warriors! This is great, Goldpaw!" Whitepaw yowled exited.

"Get ready young apprentices, your assesment starts at sunhigh" their mentors walked away to join a group of chatting warriors. Whitepaw bounced happily and tackled Goldpaw, who rolled on the ground."Be carefull!" she hissed, hitting one of his ears with her paw, accidentally touching his scar. Whitepaw jerked away instinctively."I'm sorry, I forgot" Goldpaw feeled embarrased. Surely, she remembered Whitepaw getting his scar because of Tigerpaw!s "training". The cat's long claws were praised by many on the Clan, but the two apprentices knew that he used them for satiating his bloodthisty mind.

"No, don't apologise. It doesn't hurt, it just remembers me of Tigerpaw"

"Come on Whitepaw. Don't let Tigerpaw ruin this moment. We are going to be warriors!"

At sunhigh, three apprentices were lined on the clearing, their mentors in front of them. Sunstar padded to them, Lionheart, Adderfang and Robingwing following close behind.

"Young apprentices", he began,"Now you will start your warrior assesment. You shall hunt in the areas your mentors tells you. You shall obtain as much prey as you can before you can return. Remember, you can not help the others"

Bluefur walked to Goldpaw and whispered in her ear "You shall hunt by Tallpines and Sunningrocks, good luck." Goldpaw saw Patchpelt and Thristleclaw do the same to Whitepaw and Tigerpaw. The apprentices faced each other and then dashed out of the entrance and into their assesment. Tigerpaw disappeared at the instant and both Goldpaw and Whitepaw were left behind.

"Where are you hunting at?" Goldpaw asked Whitepaw.

"By the Owl Tree and near Fourtrees, you?"

"Sunningrocks and Tallpines. Good luck Whitepaw, see you at camp"

Goldpaw walked to Sunningrocks . Her pelt prickling with excitement. An smell reached her and she crounched, remembering the hunting lessons with Bluefur.

_Flashback_

_"Keep your tail above ground!" Bluefur corrected her apprentice._

_"Like this?" Goldpaw lifted her tail, keeping it lined with her body._

_"Like that. Now, raise your chin and stalk forward." Goldpaw did as told. Keeping her tail lifted was somewhat difficult but she trusted herself not to let it brush the ground. She fixed her gaze on a leaf ahead and stalked it as it was a mouse, one paw in front of another. She waited a heartbeat and then leaped at the leaf, catching it on her claws._

_"Good job Goldpaw. Continue like that and you will be a great hunter" Bluefur purred to her apprentice, her eyes gleaming with proud._

_"Thank you, but Bluefur?"_

_"Yes Goldpaw?"_

_"The leaf is stuck, I can't take it off my claw" she admited somewhat embarrased._

_"Of course" Bluefur purred in amusement._

_End of flashback_

Goldpaw stalked forward, recognizing the scent of that of an sparrow. She paused _"I shall leap fast so the bird won't fly away"_. In one quick leap, Goldpaw managed to catch one of the sparrow's wings before it could flutter off. With one bite of her powefull fangs, the sparrow fell death. Goldpaw burried the prey and continued her way to Sunningrocks. From the tree above her, a golden tom watched the apprentice walk away. "A great catch", Lionheart murmured, "but she will have to do more in order to become a warrior.

Goldpaw blinked at the sudden light. Sunningrocks was really hot during Greenleaf. Goldpaw sniffed around, looking for prey. _"Just the fishes in the water "_

Goldpaw padded wet to Tallpines. Her plan of trying to catch a fish ended in total failure. She could smell kittypets near by._ "No time to wonder about fat, lazy kittypets"_. Goldpaw heard an screech and rushed to the sound's origin. Passing a thorn bush, she found a blackbird in the ground, screeching in pain as it tried to move a bloodied wing. Goldpaw padded to it and delivered a killer blow._"Far to easy"_ she thought as she buried her fresh kill. Streatching her ears as much as she could, she looked for any hint of prey nearby. A faint sound came to her ears. Tiny paws scratched the undergrowth. She stalked the creature and leaped. Many things ocurred at the same time. The vole runned away, scared by the movement, a brown thing crashed with Goldpaw in mid-leap, sharp claws raked Goldpaw's left shoulder and a surprised yowl was heard.

Goldpaw quickly standed up and faced her attacker. She froze, recognizing the skyblue eyes of Gryffin.

"Well, look at who is here" Gryffin said with his cheerfull voice. Goldpaw growled "I don't have time to deal with him!"

"Come on Gryffin, return to your home. Last time I told you that this is ThunderClan's territory" she hissed, showing her fangs.

"Aw, come on. I'm having some fun"

"You must go, or I will claw at you again"

"I want to see you try" this time, his voice sounded lower, like a whisper, and incredibly dangerous. Goldpaw leaped at him, just to recive a blow with sheated paws that send her rolling in the ground. She standed up, just to see Gryffin's claws on her face. She quickly jumped out of the way, evoiding the sandy tom's tackle. A yowl was heard fom behind Goldpaw. Bluefur and Adderfang faced the tom, teeths bared. Gryffin looked at the ThunderClan warriors and grinned "So, this are your clanmates hum? Nice to meet ya kitties! Now you must excuse me, I will go to find that vole. Until next time Goldpaw!"

The warriors persued Gryffin throught the undergrowth, leaving Goldpaw alone. She blinked "What did just happened?"

By dawn, the three apprentices returned with their kills. Tigerpaw with two mices and a vole, Whitepaw with one squirrel, one finch and a mouse, and Goldpaw with her sparrow, the blackbird and a recently caught shrew. They placed their kills on the fresh-kill pile and waited for their results. "Well, we got to wait" murmured Whitepaw while laying next to Goldpaw.

"It seems" yawned Goldpaw.

"Hey, you got an scratch" Goldpaw looked at Whitepaw who was lookimg at her left shoulder. Three red and long claw marks were imprinted on her shoulder._"Must be from Gryffin'_

"I meet the loner Gryffin again. He attacked me" she simply answered. Whitepaw's eyes went wide.

"You mean that you fought him? Again?"

"Yeah but Bluefur and Adderfang appeared and chased him again"

"You got a chance to prove your warrior moves"

Goldpaw was about to respond when Sunstar yowled "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather at the Highrock for a Clan meeting!"

ThunderClan gathered at the clearing, waiting for their leader's words. Goldpaw gave her fur a quick groom before walking with Whitepaw to the center of the clearing. Tigerpaw joined them and, even if he looked secure, a flash of fear was reflected in his eyes.

"Cats of ThunderClan", Sunstar began, "the apprentices Tigerpaw, Whitepaw and Goldpaw have taken their assesments. Patchpelt, Bluefur, Thristleclaw, are your apprentices ready to become warriors?"

"Yes he is Sunstar. He has showed an excelent hunting ability and determination" Patchpelt mewed.

"Yes he is Sunstar. He has showed impresive battle abilities" Thristleclaw mewed.

"Yes she is Sunstar. She has showed an excellent sense of smell and her bravery fightning the loner" Bluefur mewed. Surprised murmurs expread throught the Clan. Sunstar lashed his tail for silence.

"Then it is settled. Tigerpaw, Whitepaw, Goldpaw, come forward."

The three apprentices padded nervious to the Clan leader. Goldpaw's tail was flicking nerviousy.

"I, Sunstar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as a warrior in their turn." Sunstar paused for breath.

"Tigerpaw, Whitepaw, Goldpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." Tigerpaw mewed proudly.

"I do" Whitepaw mewed excitedly.

"I do" Goldpaw mewed confidently _"I'm almost officialy a warrior_!"

"Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. Tigerpaw, from this moment you will be known as Tigerclaw. StarClan honors your fightning skills and courage, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

"Whitepaw, from this moment you will be known as Whitestorm. StarClan honors your loyalty and spirit, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

"Goldpaw, from this moment you will be known as Goldeyes. StarClan honors your intelligenece and wisdom , and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

"Tigerclaw, Whitestorm, Goldeyes!" The Ckan cheered for their new warriors.

"Congratulations!" Bluefur licked both Whitestorm and Goldeyes in the ears."Now, you shall sit vigil, but don't worry, it is not really bad"

Goldeyes smiled at Whitestorm. They were finally warriors!

_**...123...**_

_**So here is the chapter! I really wanted to end with the apprentices ideas of who is Gryffin?**_

_**R&R!**_


	9. The Icy Eye

**_Hi there! Sorry for not updating but I had exams... Now I'm on vacation so I will update sooner!_**

**_-Cheetahstar_**

**_...123..._**

Goldeyes yawned, feeling the cold wind invade her jaws. She still sat vigil, along with Tigerclaw and Whitestorm, who's eyelids seemed to be dropping. Her clanmates' snores could be heard from her position, making her feel once more the longing of her soft nest. Patience was not one of her virtues.

"I bet the loudest of the snores is Adderfang's" whispered Whitestorm in her ear, making her chuckle. Then, the snore echoed again throught the camp. Goldeyes needed to bite her tongue, in order to prevent her from laughing histerically. "I don't know how anyone can sleep with him snoring in the warrior's den" she replied, also whispering. They both laughed softly, earning an strange look from Tigerclaw, who looked as if he had just awoken.

The night passed without complications, excluding the time when Whitestorm disappeared just to reappear behind Goldeyes, making her jump from her position. "One of this days I will-"

"Your vigil had passed, you shall rest now" Goldeyes saw the relieved expression on Whitestorm's face at the news. Sunstar padded to them, urging them to retreat to the warrior's den. The three cats entered then den, discovering new moss nests made for them, surelly made from Brindlepaw and Frostpaw. Goldeyes grinned amused when she discovered that Whitestorm's nest neighboard was Tigerclaw. She laid down, in the other nest next to Whitestorm, closing her eyes instantly.

Goldeyes blinked. She was again at the misty clearing, the prophecy ringing in her ears. "Stay_ strong against the changer, for the events that will happen can not be prevented!"_

Goldeyes blinked again, a familiar looking she-cat emerging from the forest. Her dark gray pelt shone like stars and her silvery eyes hold kidness. Goldeyes gasped "Mother!" she screeched as she rushed to Moonsong's side, pressing her face against her flank, drowning in her scent. "Oh my dearest daughter, congratulations in becoming warrior" Moonsong purred sweetly to her daughter, still, a shadow of pain appeared in the deep silver of her eyes.

"What pains you mother?" Goldeyes gazed at Moonsong, who now remainded silent. Tension filled the air as Goldeyes' question waited to be answered. Instead of answering, Moonsong gazed at Silverpelt above them, as if waiting for the stars to answer.

"Is it about the prophecy?" Moonsong shook her head "Not entirely" she replied.

"Then what is it?" Goldeyes curiosity was winning on her. Moonsong looked at her daughter and sighed "Nothing that you need to worry about little star. Now, just stay loyal to your clanmates and return to sleep." She touched Goldeyes' ear with her nose and everything started to fade away.

Goldeyes opened her eyes to find her not on her den nor in StarClan. She looked around confused. It looked like a forest, just that all of the normal sounds weren't there.

"Hello? Is anybody here?" Goldeyes' voice echoed throught the forest. A terrified screech answered her call.

Goldeyes dashed throught the forest, blood roaring in her ears. With each step she took, the screech became louder. Passing a thorn bush, she stopped petrified at the scene before her.

Cats were battling in the shadows, their dying screeches making Goldeyes shiver. Some cats she recognized. There was Bluefur, her pelt shining unanturally, battling against Thristleclaw, who's body was surronded by shadows. Near a bush, there was a bright ginger tom with green eyes confronting Tigerclaw, who looked incredibly big. _"I don't understand. Thristleclaw and Tigerclaw are bad cats but not like that"_

A sudden light claimed Goldeyes gaze. In the center of a clearing, a dark ginger tom stood. By his side, a light gray she-cat snarled at an invisible enemy.

From the bushes emerged three she-cats, running as if live depended on it. The first one, a gray she-cat with brown spots, turned her head and screeched. The second she-cat, a lighter gray she-cat with brown tabby stripes on her back, and the third she-cat, a black or gray one who Goldeyes couldn't see well, halted and turned around. From the bushes, a cat emerged. The battle sounds seemed to fade away with the cat's presence. His pelt was dark as a shadow and his eyes, one icy blue and the other one a coal black, showed no light. He padded forward, his fangs looking as fox teeth and his claws were even sharper that Tigerclaw's.

The group of she-cats snarled defiant. The dark ginger tom and the light gray she-cat from before claimed their sites in the group, their claws unsheated, ready to pounce at the cat.

Goldeyes heard paws approaching and turned her gaze to see a flash of blue eyes in the near shadows. She returned to watch the scene in time to see the brown spotted she-cat leap at the shadowy cat, the tabby striped following. They fought to claw at his fur but they continued slipping. The shadow cat, with an incredible move, leaped backwards and swung it's paw, making contact with the spotted she-cat's throat. She fell to the ground, blood covering the ground. Her amber eyes becoming milky.

Goldeyes had never known the she-cat but she felt the urging to leap at the enemy and claw his life out of his pelt for killing her, but an unknown force kept her in place.

The shadowy cat seemed to detect her presence, for he connected his eyes with her. She felt as if the cat was looking straight to her soul, drainig her life. Fear controled her body as she fought desesperately to free herself from the strange force and scape.

_**"I have seen you, hope of the stars. Watch your steps, for the blood chases you forever"**_

The forest started to fade away, living her in the darkness. Just one image stayed on her mind: a shining, icy blue eye that emanated darkness.

"Goldeyes, wake up!"

The black she-cat gasped for breath. She was on her nest, sunrays entering from the den's entrance. By her side, the white furred warrior nudged her to move, amber eyes shining with worry. She smiled weakly at Whitestorm's intent. "I'm awake Whitestorm, stop doing that"

Her brother looked at her "Another nightmare? Seriously, how many times do I need to wake you up from this?"

"Well, we first meet like that" she replied, starting to groom her fur. Whitestorm snorted "Wathever. We have the day off, Sunstar said that we could go exploring or anything we want to do"

"Oh well then. What are we waiting for?" She smirked while dashing of the den.

**-1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10-11-12-13-14-15-16-17-18-19-**

Some moons had passed since Goldeyes' warrior ceremony. Leaf-bare was already approaching and the Clan's indignation of having lost Sunningrocks was growing.

Goldeyes was at the clearing, sharing tongues with Spleckletail, who become her friend. The pale tabby she-cat was a good friend to talk to, but liked Clan gossip.

Sunstar's call to a Clan meeting echoed throught the Clan. Goldeyes followed Speckletail to a shadowed spot. From the entrance, Whitestorm trotted to the fresh-kill pile, deposited a mouse, and sat down near Goldeyes.

"Leaf-bare is approaching and we need al the territory we can have. So I have decided that ThunderClan will take what is ours for right. We will take Sunningrocks back"

Yowls of approval escaped the Clan's throats. Long time had RiverClan owned their territory. Goldeyes watched Tigerclaw clawing at the ground, a savage wanting waking up. She noticed Bluefur gazing at him worriedly.

"When will we fight?" Sparropelt asked, lifting his muzzle.

"I want to take Sunningrocks without a battle"

"What?!" Thristleclaw growled.

"Then how are we going to win?" Sparropelt tilted his head to one side in confusion.

"We will ask RiverClan to give up on Sunningrocks"

"Do you think that they are going to give it to us if we ask?" Robingwing hissed angrily.

"Are you going to beg for it?" Tigerclaw culred his lip in a hiss.

"ThunderClan never begs!" Sunstar unsheated her claws, growling angrily. "Look at us. We are an strong Clan with the best fightersnin the forest. The other Clans knows it, RiverClan knows it. I think that they aren't going to risk their warrior's lifes to defend a piece of territory. Now that prey will be harder to find, they will need all the hunters they can have"

Murmurs of approval floated throught the Clan.

"Then, we are going to send a patrol into the camp?" Stormpelt asked.

"Yes but we will only tell them that the territory is ours and we will defend it"

Yowls of approval followed Sunstar's words.

"Then, it's decided. Featherwhisker, Adderfang, Tawnyspots, Stormtail, Lionheart, Trushpelt, Bluefur and Whitestorm. You all come with me"

"Not me?" Thristleclaw meowed desappointed.

"No, you stay and guard the camp with Tigerclaw and Goldeyes"

The mentioned cats started to move to the entrance. Goldeyes padded to Whitestorm. "You are lucky, really lucky"

"Oh, come on Goldeyes, it's not that bad to stay in camp" he meowed amused.

"Not that bad?! I must stay with both Thristleclaw AND Tigerclaw!"

"Oh well, it is bad. I will tell you how RiverClan looks like!" And he dashed to the forest.

"You piece of-"

"Goldeyes! Over here!" Speckletail called near a bush. Goldeyes sighed and went to sit with her friend.

"We must wait now, there is nothing to do" Speckletail meowed.

"Yeah, I know that"

Speckletail's eyes shone with mischieve, "And... Do you have your eye in one of the toms here?"

"What!? No!" Goldeyes flattened her ears in embarrasment.

"No, of course not" Speckletail winked at her, "I was just saying..."

Goldeyes snorted and walked away. Sometimes, she couldn't control her patience.

When the patrol returned, Whitestorm told everything to Goldeyes. About the fishy scent, the stones in the paths, the RiverClan camp, about Sunstar's warning, Oakheart's appearence and Bluefur's thorn.

"So, you got entertained" Goldeyes yawned.

"Yes, you could say that. Hey, Lionheart! Come over here!" Whitestorm yowled to the golden tom.

Goldeyes sat down besides Whitestorm, her golden stripes shining. Lionheart sat down near them his mane-like pelt moving with the wind. "Yes Whitestorm?"

"I wanted to tell you that..."

Goldeyes didn't hear what her brother was saying, for a pare of amber eyes were watching her. The silvery pelt of Featherwhisker retreated to the Medicine Cat den. _"Why is he always watching me?"_

"Goldeyes!"

"Huh, what?"

"Do you think so?" Whitestorm asked, expectatntly.

Goldeyes sniffed "I'm sorry, I got distracted. What was your question?"

"Do you think Tigerclaw is getting even more aggresive?" Lionheart whispered.

"Yes I do think so. He is developing a wanting for battles" Goldeyes whispered back.

"Things are going to get bad" Whitestorm murmured.

Goldeyes nodded and went off to eat. She choose a mouse and started to eat. _"Be loyal to your clanmates" _Moonsong's last words echoed throught her mind. Goldeyes purred and continued eating her mouse.

Suddendly, a flash of red invaded her eyes and she found herself in the strange forest again. The battle was still taking place. The screeches intensified and a body hit the ground. Before her, the limp body of Whitestorm layed in the ground. Blood soaked his fur and his eyes became milky.

"NO!" Goldeyes screeched and clawed at the ground, tears forming in her eyes.

And it was over

Goldeyes opened her eyes to see her half eaten mouse._ "What is happening to me?!"_


	10. Snow's Voice

The chilly air of Leaf-fall penetrated in Goldeyes' fur, making her grunt. She couldn't lose her recently found mouse, Whitestorm would likely laugh at her for losing more prey. She waited a heartbeat, then pounced. The mouse was skinny, to her deception, but it would feed at least an apprentice. She buried it and continued searching.

She padded near Twoleg place, hopping that the kittypets wouldn't had scared the prey. She sniffed around and detected the feint scent of sparrow. She got in a hunter's crounch, nearing the bird. With a quick pounce, the sparrow fell dead. She started to bury it when a droppled fell on her nose. She sniffed and looked at the sky. It was gray and the wind as blowing stronger. "I might catch greencought, this weather is terrible"

She carried her sparrow and looked for her burried mouse. When she was almost in the spot, a freezing sensation ran down her back. She gasped, her sparrow falling from her jaws. The familiar ThunderClan territory banished in front of her eyes, being replaced by cold and hard stone-like floor. She tried to run but hard fences closed around her, trapping her. She looked around, other cats were in similar traps.

"You aren't familiar with this right?" The cat from her left asked. It was a familiar looking gray she-cat with shiny amber eyes and brown spots on her back and tail...

"It's all right I think. You just need to wait until someone opens the cage" she answered.

Goldeyes tried to answer her, to screech in confusion, but something blocked her for doing so.

Goldeyes blinked, the she-cat banishing as well as the strange cage. ThunderClan's territory reappeared in front of her, the sparrow laying in the ground.

_"I_ _must do something! Having these visions isn't a good sign"_

She returned to the camp with both her sparrow and mouse and placed them on the fresh-kill pile.

"Goldeyes, are you felling well? You look terrible" Whitestorm neared her, concern clear on his tone.

"What?" she looked at the fur near her spine. It was all messy and spiky. "I'm all right. Just got under a thorn bush by accident, that is all" she lied to him.

Whitestorm still looked unconvinced. "You can fool any of our clanmates but not me. Go and see Featherwhisker"

"But-"

"No buts, go now" he urged her.

She rolled her eyes and headed to the Medicine Cat's den. She sniffed at the hard smell of herbs.

"Hi there Goldeyes, what is it that troubles you?" The silvery pelt of Featherwhisker appeared from the shadows of the den.

"Whitestorm send me here, he is just being paranoic" she assured while grooming her fur. Featherwhisker neared her, "I see your eyes hunted, what happened?" He whispered.

"Nothing Featherwhisker, just a nightmare" she snapped angrily. She wouldn't let anyone to bother her now.

"Then if it's nothing, I think that I could ask Silversky if he knows..." Featherwhisker trailed off. Something in Goldeyes mind reacted. Featherwhisker knew about her father.

"How do you- What else do you know about me?!" She hissed angrily. Featherwhisker turned to her, amber and gold looking. "Now is not the time to tell. Later it will be. Now, I will give you some poppy seeds" he retreated to the back of the den, returning with the seeds. "Eat them, they will help you. Now, excuse me" he exited the den rushing.

-1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10-11-12-13-14-15-16-17-18-19-20-21-22-23-24-25-26-27-

Goldeyes was sharing tongues with Speckletail when she saw Bluefur. She looked lost in the middle of the camp. "She has being acting like that since she returned from RiverClan... I wonder what happened to her"

"Don't you think that Thrushpelt and Bluefur look cute together?" Speckletail said amused. Goldeyes snorted "Don't you think you should train Brindlepaw?

"She's out hunting, I will teach her nore battle moves tomorrow"

"It's freezing cold already, lets hope that sickness won't affect us" Goldeyes saw the patrol destinanted to mark Sunningrocks leave throw the entrance. "Why don't we go to the nursery? We could keep company to the queens and we could stop freezing here"

"Good idea Goldeyes, lets go" Speckletail yawned and headed to the nursery, Goldeyes following. Inside the nursery, the weather was warner than outside. In a nest, White-eye was complaining about being left behind. Bluefur sat on another nest, looking lost in thought.

"Hi White-eye, you are lucky to be in here. Outside is freezing" Speckletail shuddered.

Goldeyes wanted to stay warm inside the den but now the she-cats were chatting about trivial things, so she exited the nursery.

"Hey Goldeyes, come and sit with us!" Lionheart yowled from his spot near Goldenflower and Whitestorm. Goldeyes flicked her tail and approached the group.

"It's freezing cold!", Goldenflower complained, "I envy your thick fur Whitestorm!"

"So do I. My fur is thick but not as thick as yours" Goldeyes said as she layed in the ground. Whitestorm purred amused. "The advantage of thick fur, you can die of dehydration but never of cold"

"Sunstar, what happened?" Bluefur's yowl reached Goldeyes' ears. She turned head to see the marking patrol entering the clearing.

"The cowards never showed up!" Thristleclaw clawed at the ground in rage.

Tawnyspots began giving prey to the Clan. "Lets celebrate our victory!"

A plump squirrel was thrown to Goldeyes' group. Whitestorm stood up and neared Bluefur. After some heartbeats, both cats returned and sitted with the group.

They ate and celebrated until the moon clung high in the night sky. Yawning, Goldeyes padded to her nest and laid down to sleep. But in the cold weather, she couldn't even close her eyes so she waited for the night to pass.

Goldeyes had fallen in a light sleep when a tail brushed past her nose. She opened her eyes to watch a silent Bluefur exiting the den,her eyes full of worry._ "I could go after her but... I trust my mentor to take care of herself, she doesn't need me to look after her..."_ Her thoughts wandered off as she fell slowly in a deep sleep, all worries about Bluefur cleared of her mind.

-1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10-11-12-13-14-15-16-17-18-19-20-21-22-23-24-25-26-27-28-29-

"Kitty is hunted by blood, he?" An spiky black tom whispered, his amber eyes wondering around. "Where are we?"

"This is were we need to be, mouse-brain!" A sandy-brown tom answered, appearing at the other cat's side.

"Where is the kittypet? He must be somewhere right?" The spiky tom asked. As if those words were a signal, another cat appeared, his green eyes shining in the darkness.

"Owlsight, for the last time! You need to stop calling us in dreams! It's dangerous you mad cat!" The green eyed cat hissed, his tail lashing.

Owlsight yawned and unsheated his claws. "I know kittypet but the young star is gaining power, just as The One Who Sees Blood predicted. We must act quickly"

The sandy brown tom coughed, trying to gain attention. "Look, things are already happening. The puppet already inspired the son of the darkness to continue the blood path, unlike his brother. His strenght is already forming and all the Clans would fear his name. We don't need to worry about that"

Owlsight hissed, his spiky fur ruffling. "That is not it! That won't be the solution. The sharp cat will soon arrive and leopard and tiger are kits. The time has come"

-1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10-11-12-13-14-15-16-17-18-19-20-21-22-23-24-25-26-27-28-29-

The next morning, Goldeyes' worry was directed to Bluefur. She was acting strange and seemed extremely nervious. Even Whitestorm appeared to notice her strange behavior.

Goldeyes had been watching Bluefur and found that she was more distracted than usual. _"Could these be related to her night walk?"_

She decided to talk to her when Bluefur forgot that she was on a border patrol. Padding to her she whispered to one of her ears "Bluefur, can we talk?"

The blue eyed she-cat snapped back to reality "Oh, sure"

Goldeyes exited the camp, Bluefur following close behind. They continued their walk until reaching a recluded part of the territory, where their clanmates couldn't hear them.

"Bluefur, what's happening to you? You are acting very strange" Goldeyes meowed.

Bluefur sat down, "It's nothing. I just had been feeling a little bit tired, nothing more"

Goldeyes flicked her tail. She knew her former mentor was telling lies but she couldn't think of a way to make her tell the truth.

_"Look for the smell on her pelt"_

"Huh?" Goldeyes turned around but she couldn't find any other cat near. She did as the strange voice told, she sniffed while Bluefur watched her confused.

_"Bluefur's scent, my scent, the forest scent... Why am I even trying these? There's nothing new"_

_"Try again"_

Goldeyes was starting to worry about her mental state for following voices' commands when a new scent reached her nose, _"Oak leaves? Why would Bluefur smell of... Wait a minute, that's new. Watery, fur, fish... RiverClan?! Why does she carries RiverClan scent?!"_

"Bluefur, why do you have RiverClan's scent?"

Her former mentor stiffed and her eyes went wide, "From patroling?

"You weren't on any patrols lately" Goldeyes narrowed her eyes.

"I-I..."

Goldeyes sighed, "Look Bluefur, I don't know what you did but I trust you weren't doing anything bad. I won't tell anyone about these"

Goldeyes padded off, letting a shocked Bluefur behind.

While returning to camp, Goldeyes felt she was watched. Stopping, she stopped to see a white she-cat emerging from the bushes. Her blue eyes emanated kidness.

"Hello Goldeyes, I'm happy to met you personaly" her gray tipped ears twitched slightly.

"I believe you are the strange voice?" She nodded

"Who are you?"

"My name is Snowfur"


	11. Sunningrocks

**_Sorry for not posting but I didn't knew how to continue the story._**

**_Peppercloud: thank you! I read Twin Sisters! Bluestar's reincarnation is evil :o_**

**_Yeah, I know that I have spelling mistakes... If anyone can help me please pm me! My mother tongue isn't english, it's spanish._**

**_Fictonallyinlove: river, river, I always forget it's a river!_**

**_Mosskit101: he, thanks! Nah, don't blame the first reviews, they really helped._**

**_ShinigamiinPeru: thanks for your reviews! I like to know people like my story! I shall make Goldeyes' life even creepier! Muahahahaha!_**

**_Graystar12: thanks for your review!_**

**_Silvermist 4969: were you the guest review? Ummm, yes there will be romance and I named her Goldeyes because it means something to me._**

**_Lovepaw: thanks!_**

* * *

"S-Snowfur? As Whitestorm's mother?" Goldeyes asked quietly. The white furred she-cat nodded and dedicated her an smile.

"Yes, in fact, I'm Whitestorm's mother" Goldeyes' tail dropped. Now she was completely scared. It wasn't enough to see ghost in her dreams, now she saw them while walking!

"Stop thinking of that! You're not crazy sweetheart" Snowfur's kind words seemed to calm down the now trembling she-cat.

"How is it possible? You are an StarClan warrior now!" Goldeyes, regaining her composure, sat in front of Snowfur.

"I came here to tell you about the strange smell on my sister's pelt. You see, her life is going to be difficult from here and she needed someone to know of it. She needs support and that's why I told you" Snowfur's voice seemed pleading, making Goldeyes' expression turn kind.

"I will help, though I don't know how but I will try" Snowfur seemed relieved, for she neared Goldeyes and gave her a kind lick on her ear.

"Thank you really much for these. Can you please tell my son that I still care about him? He's still affected" and she disappeared, leaving a faint scent trail behind.

* * *

Goldeyes watched as Leopardfoot chatted with Bluefur. She knew what they were ralking about so she stayed in her spot waiting for her turn to speak with her mentor. Not long ago, she had told Whitestorm about Snowfur's visit. He seemed shocked first, mumbling incompressible words and looking around, but, after Goldeyes tried to calm him down, he seemed to understand his mother's words. The only problem now was that he started acting as an overprotective brother, never leaving her side. Although he never told her why, she knew that he was scared of her seeing ghosts.

Bluefur walked past Leopardfoot, looking as if she had seen a fox. Goldeyes made her way to her slowly. "So what did you told them?"

"What? Oh, nothing", her mentor tried to sneak out but Goldeyes padded behind her.

"You know what I mean"

Bluefur sighed, "I'm expecting kits"

Goldeyes stared at her. "That's wonderful", murmuring to her ear she added, "Your sister was right about you needing help. I know your kits are not ThunderClan but don't worry, I won't tell". She trotted to the camp's entrance, joining the border patrol.

-Time skip-

Featherwhisker padded inside the leader's den. Many moons had passed since Bluefur's kits were taken by a fox, since their previous deputy died, and since Bluefur was named deputy. She, who had lived such a difficult live, was now Clan Leader, since Sunstar had died in the paws of a twoleg dog. Goosefeather, his mentor, also passed to StarClan. Featherwhisker still saw him in dreams though. And there was Spottedpaw, her apprentice. She was an exceptional cat, she helped a lot with the herbs.

"The sun shall fall and the blue shall rise, that is your sign to reveal the prophecy" Goosefeather's words echoed through his mind. "Yes, indeed. Now is the time"

The silvery pelt of Featherwhisker disappeared inside Bluestar's den.

_**-Time skip-**_

Goldeyes returned from a border patrol when a gray thing crashed with her. Graypaw looked up with fear, "I'm sorry, I missed Dustpaw. We were training"

Goldeyes looked at the other apprentices, "Don't worry. Continue your training" she purred and neared Whitestorm. _"I remember my first apprentice. Oh, Longpaw surely and kept me busy"_

"Lost in thoughts again?" Whitestorm asked from his spot near Lionheart.

"I tend to do that" Goldeyes replied, laying near them.

"Just don't let that distract you in battle" Lionheart said seriously.

"Battle... We have lost many warriors lately" Goldeyes murmured.

"Thrushpelt, Swiftbreeze, Poppydown, Stormtail... And Thristleclaw" Whitestorm whispered.

"And Featherwhisker" Lionheart added.

"Yes, and Featherwhisker" Goldeyes replied. True, she never liked the medicine cat but still...

Goldeyes turned her gaze to Bluestar. The Clan leader was chatting with Redtail, their deputy. Some fox-lenghts away, Dustpaw, Graypaw, Sandpaw and Ravenpaw continued their training. Well, Ravenpaw just stood there, nervously looking in all directions. Goldeyes still questioned Bluestar's choice of letting Tigerclaw to mentor the black tom.

Whitestorm saw Spottedleaf exiting her den, "She is pretty busy now"

Lionheart nodded, "We are still recovering from yesterday's battle"

Goldeyes looked at her friends, eyes full of worry, "Yes, we are seeing as the weakest of the Clans right now"

Whitestorm's gaze darkened, "Yes, but we shall restore ThunderClan's honor. We won't let them win us again"

Lionheart nodded, "Agreed"

**_-a moon later-_**

A half-moon glowed on smooth granite boulders, turning them silver. Goldeyes stood quietly, waiting for the signal. She was in Tigerclaw's battle patrol, waiting restlessly to defend Sunningrocks.

With a single flick of his tail, Tigerclaw ordered the warriors to attack. Chaos exploded as ThunderClan and WindClan crashed. An skinny gray she-cat leaped at Goldeyes, trying to claw at her belly. Goldeyes used her back legs to throw the she-cat off her.

Goldeyes dashed to the RiverClan cat, quickly sinking her teeths on the rival's leg. The she-cat yowled in pain and swung her claws at Goldeyes, slicing her check. The black she-cat bit her rival's tail and started clawing at her back.

"Graypool, I'm coming!" A young blue-gray tom said, racing to them. Goldeyes jumped out of the way as Stonefur landed were she previously was. Together, the two cats approached Goldeyes, "Not so brave now!" Graypool sneered.

_"Bluestar's kit!"_, Goldeyes thought, recognizing her mentor's blue eyes in the young tom, _"I must continue defending Sunningrocks!"_

"Two against one isn't fair!" Whitestorm yowled as he pinned Graypool to the ground, leaving Goldeyes to battle against Stonefur.

Goldeyes leaped at Stonefur, just to be received by his claws. Goldeyes screeched in pain as Stonefur clawed at her flank, leaving bloody gashes. Goldeyes, blinded by pain, started kicking at Stonefur's hind legs, making him loose his balance. The tom was quickly pinned to the ground, one of his paws in Goldeyes' mouth. He struggled for some seconds and then remainded still, his eyes full of anger.

"Go away, return to RiverClan" Goldeyes hissed.

The tom nodded and Goldeyes let him go, bitting his tail to remember her by.

Whitestorm's warning yowl came from the shore "Look out! More RiverClan warriors are coming!"

Goldeyes saw the RiverClan warriors swimming to the shore, their forms looking as otters. The she-cat ran to the shore and collided with a golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes.

"This territory is now ours!" Leopardfur screeched while clawing at Goldeyes' already bloody flank. Goldeyes lunged forward, ignoring the pain on her flank, and clawed at Leopardfur's back.

"Retreat, ThunderClan! Retreat!"

Goldeyes kicked Leopardfur and dashed away with her clanmates, hearing the triumphant yowl of the RiverClan cats. She was entering the camp when Whitestorm found her. His face and front paws were bloodied and he had an slight limp.

"Thank you for helping me", Goldeyes said while waiting for Spottedleaf to tend her wounds.

Whitestorm smiled, "That is my job as your brother"

* * *

Goldeyes finished her blackbird and laid down. Her flank had healed from the battle and she had just finished a patrol. She saw as Graypaw pinned Ravenpaw to the ground, their mentors watching carefully.

"I saw something interesting while walking with Bluestar" Whitestorm anunced, laying down with her.

"What did you saw? Goldeyes asked, still looking at the apprentices.

"I saw a kittypet chasing a blackbird!" Whitestorm purred amused.

"A kittypet? Chasing a blackbird? I thought kittypets were too lazy for that!" Goldeyes' attention was now with her brother.

"Well, this kittypet wasn't lazy! He almost caught it"

Goldeyes opened her mouth to answer but she couldn't speak. She saw her clanmates disappear, but the camp remained there. Goldeyes saw as Bluestar called a clan meeting, all of the warriors waiting for her words. Bluestar spoke, though Goldeyes didn't hear her words. In fact, she heard nothing.

A ginger tom with blue eyes sat near Bluestar, a blue collar on his neck. _"A kittypet? Why a kittypet?"_

Longtail said something and the kittypet leaped at him. Longtail looked surprised and he fell to the ground while the kittypet clawed at him. They rolled through the camp, the other cats moving away from the rivals.

Longtail bit the tom's collar and started tugging. Goldeyes saw as the ginger tom started to struggle and twist in the air. Then, she actually heard something. The sound of the collar being broken.

She heard Longtail panting, trying to move, to say something, but he was too exhausted to talk.

And then, Goldeyes saw the weirdest thing. She saw herself walking to Longtail, who's ear was badly wounded, and she asked him if he could walk.

Then, the vision became blurry and Goldeyes found herself with Whitestorm, hearing at his bickering about a ginger kittypet tom.


	12. Author's Note: Important!

**Hola! How are you doing guys!**

**I'm really, really, really, really, really, really sorry for not updating! And I'm also sorry that this isn't a chapter. The thing is that I started classes again and we are having exams now so I need all of my free time to study because the grading format changed and stuff. Tomorrow I will have Language and the day after that I will have Science and another one so I will be pretty busy.**

**I also want to tell you that I'm revising and rewriting this story and The Last One so the previous chapters will change (chapter one is almost finished), giving you longer and more detailed chapters. I do the corrections when I finish my homework and my studing so I think that today I may publish the new first chapter.**

**I'm ****_really_**** sorry If these bothers you guys, but I'm trying to find time to write more chapters. But don't worry, the story won't be abandoned.**

**-Cheetahstar**


End file.
